


The brothers, the wall and the villain

by Hydracap_0414_Rachel



Series: The Brand new world [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Cold War, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Nazis, Pregnancy, Slavery, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydracap_0414_Rachel/pseuds/Hydracap_0414_Rachel
Summary: A series to my work The Brand New World, but here we'll focus on a smaller group of people, as what you saw in the tags. But there're a few I can't type the name of them, and they are the characters I think that should have a character for them: Reichskommissariat Kaukasus,Reichskommissariat Ukraine, Reichskommissariat Moskowien/ Reichskommissariat Russland (if the Nazis won), and Reichskommissariat Ostland.It's a story about the first nation found out the alternative world in our timeline- Prussia(GDR)





	The brothers, the wall and the villain

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Because my history classes are mostly about World War I&II plus I knew Hetalia about four months ago,I've search a lot of things about it. And when I look for what will  happen if the Axis won,one of the results are the Man in the High Castle(MHC).I've read the background and some plots of both of the novel and the TV series. However,for convenience,I'll use some backgrounds and the flags of the regions in the TV series a.k.a I'm too lazy to think it myself(If I've got some ideas in the future I'll inform it to you all I promise,though it's unlikely to happen.)  
> 2\. Other than MHC, I'm planning adding the Fatherland (a novel written by Robert Harris, it'll be referred as FL if it's mentioned in the future. ) and The Grasshopper Lies Heavy (a novel within a novel in MHC, it'll be referred as GLH if it's mentioned in the future. ) as alternate universe in this story. Maybe I can write it as drabbles rather than a whole new series, just maybe. This fic is not what I really plan to write at the beginning.  
> 3\. It has nothing to do with my political views.  
> 4\. It has nothing to do with The Brave New World. I'm just not good at thinking story headings, that's all.  
> 5\. Not all the things are historically correct for sure. But all I want is to write a alternate history Hetalia fan fic, that's it. Nothing else. I do not meant to deny any historical facts about WWII.  
> 6\. If I really did add the FL and GLH into the story, I might even add another two universes: Our Timeline(OTL) and Chernobyl: Zone of Exclusion (CZE). Just maybe, because I already have trouble in thinking about combining three different universe into one storyline.  
> 7\. I own nothing: I don't own Hetalia, I don't own the characters in Hetalia, I don't own MHC, FL, GLH and CZE.  
> 8\. I have no intention of violating the copyright of the rightful owner of Hetalia, MHC, FL, GLH and CZE.

Russia stared at Prussia(GDR).

Prussia (GDR) was lying on a bed in his new house, sleeping. He was still very weak. He had expected it, his identity of Prussia was just stripped away not long ago. It indeed took a certain amount of time for him to be get used to his new identity so Russia decided to be patient.

Soon… Prussia (GDR) and I will be very good friends, thought Russia.

He stared at the sleeping Nation. Russia had to admit, it was frustrating to see Prussia (GDR) still uncomfortable with his new life as GDR even though seven months had passed.

But sometimes you must need to be patient with something, for instance, a new friend, thought Russia.

Suddenly Prussia(GDR) coughed and started sweating, his face turned red and pale.

"God- " said Russia. He quickly stood up. " You alright ? "

"H-hot…" replied Prussia(GDR), trying to kick off the blanket.

" Stop! You're ill- damn it! " Russia quickly ran to get some medicine.

Prussia (GDR) was panting, he looked around, he was alone. W,west… thought Prussia (GDR). He must be very painful now, with sorrow, frustration…

When can I see you again, West? When can we see each other with no barriers?

Prussia (GDR) felt the pain became unbearable, he sweated more and he started to have headache.

_West…_

In the next second, there's nothing but blankets and pillow on the bed. And in a blink of an eye, Prussia dropped onto the bed from nowhere. His head crushed into the wood frames of the bed and fainted.

There's a eagle-like pendant on his neck.

* * *

 

Prussia (GDR)woke up with soldiers surrounding him.

" Sir? " asked a soldier. " Are you alright?"

Prussia (GDR) looked around him. Soldiers with Nazi armbands were all around him.

" What… " said Prussia(GDR), confused.

" What's the sound? " asked Germany, walking towards the crowd. " You alright, brother? "

" W-west?!" shouted Prussia (GDR). He looked at his brother. God, when was the last time he saw his little brother? 

Wait, he wasn't be allowed to see him without Russia next to him. How come… Is it a Nazi armband on West's left arm? "

It's me, brother. What happened? Where's your armband and your iron cross? " asked Germany, puzzled.

" D-don't move any closer! " yelled Prussia (GDR) . "T-they will scold you for this if you-" Prussia (GDR)decided not to talk to Germany any more. He quickly managed to stand up, pushed the soldiers around him and run as fast as he could. Only he was tripped over by his weak and powerless body.

" Brother! What are you doing?" asked Germany, confused. " You okay? " he hugged Prussia (GDR) , patting his brother's shoulder.

Prussia (GDR) was shocked for a few seconds. Then he bursted into tears. God, it felt like ages from the last time he was hugged by west, before he was forcibly taken by Russia. West managed to hugged him before Russia dragged him away from the embrace.

**_It must be ages._ **

" Why your uniform…" asked Germany. He examined the clothing of his brother. He looked puzzled.

" Looked like Soviets? " replied Prussia (GDR). Germany nodded. " Russia gave me this uniform. "

" He did this to you?! " shouted Germany, unbelievably.

" Hm. What date is today? " asked Prussia (GDR).

"1 May. " replied Germany.

" Year? " asked Prussia(GDR). Wasn't it 8 May? That's why he was awfully ill and laid on the bed for the whole day, thought Prussia (GDR).

"1962"

" What?!" said Prussia (GDR) . He was confused. First the nazi armbands, then a year which definitely doesn't match where you could see these armbands. And shouldn't it be 1950?

" Let's go somewhere comfortable, shall we? You looked ill, brother. Anything went wrong? " asked Germany, worried.

"… I dunno. " replied Prussia (GDR) . Germany helped him to stand up, but Prussia (GDR) was too weak that he fell onto the floor again.

" Brother!" shouted Germany. He lifted Prussia (GDR) up instead.

Prussia (GDR) looked around, nazi banners everywhere, looked like a celebration happened not long ago. It looked like Berlin, but a giant building caught his eyes. It was a lot taller than the Brandenburg Gate. No guards, no Flagge der Deutschen Demokratischen Republik and Bundesflagge und Handelsflagge on different sides of the road.

Germany led him to the giant building. It was as enormous as it looked. They went to a office on the top floor by lift and Germany put him on a black leather chair. A soldier came with a tray with a glass of water.

"What happened? " Germany asked the soldiers.

" We are not sure, Sir. Mr Prussia was about to see you here in the Great Hall and suddenly…" replied a soldier.

" Suddenly? "

" He disappeared and returned again in seconds, lying on the floor. We were about to went to check if he's fine and you came. "

" With the uniform? "

" With the uniform, " nodded the soldier.

" Did he acted strangely? "

"He was in the Gestapo office interrogating someone, then he left with a strange looking pendant on his neck. "

"A pendant? "

"Yes, a pendant, Sir. "

Germany looked at Prussia (GDR). He was drinking the glass of water, he felt that Germany looked at his direction and he tried to hid away from his brother's sight.

" Thank you very much, you may be dismissed now, " said Germany. The soldiers saluted and left.

" Now, who are you really? " asked Germany. " You looked like my brother, but you didn't acted like him. "

" German Democratic Republic, former Free State of Prussia, " replied Prussia (GDR), weakly.

" Former Free State of Prussia? " asked Germany. " What do you mean? "

"I,it seems like I am in another world or maybe I'm just dreaming. But…"

" But? "

" In my knowledge, we lost the war in 1945, 8 May. Then the Free State of Prussia was dissolved. I was dying. But then Soviet Union took control over the east of Germany and established German Democratic Republic, my current identity. But as America, Britain and France complained they only got the west of Germany. They also got control on the west of Berlin,too. And that's all I can tell. It happened only seven months ago. "

" Nonsense, we lost the war? " laughed Germany.

" Nonsense to you, but it's what happened to me, " said Prussia (GDR), sadly. " Russia, he… he forced me to keep a distance from you and I must do whatever he told me to. Like what happened to Poland, Hungary and others… " Prussia (GDR) started sobbing, he remembered what happened to him and West again.

Germany looked at the " German Democratic Republic", he was indeed telling the truth. Germany could tell. He thought it was a joke or something, but now it seems that it was real. There was indeed another world which they lost, and brother Prussia from that world came here for some reason.

He hugged the sobbing nation again. He tried to see what did this " German Democratic Republic" witnessed, he put his hand on the sobbing nation's head and he saw everything that he was told just now: Russia dragged Prussia (GDR) away, they were separated…

Germany hugged him tightly.

" That's okay. You're save now, I promise. No one will dare to harm you in my watch. " said Germany. " Relax, okay? No one will separate us in my presence. "

" P,promise? " asked Prussia (GDR).

" Promise, " replied Germany, smiling. He kissed Prussia (GDR) on the forehead. Now he only had a question in his mind.

Where's his brother in his world?

* * *

 

Prussia was now in trouble. He was now being pressed against the bed with his back facing towards Russia.

"…" thought Prussia. So that guy wasn't bragging, thought Prussia.

" What the hell, ГДР? " asked Russia. " So you aren't really sick, are you? "

" Let me go, and I will explain, " replied Prussia, calmly.

" No, you'll answer me like this! " yelled Russia.

" You'll release me first, " insisted Prussia.

" I'm serious, ГДР! "

" You're serious? So am I! " said Prussia. He managed to escape from Russia's grip and punched him in his stomach.

" ГДР, you- " Prussia put his hands on Russia's head. Then he saw-

" God… " said Prussia, shocked.

He quickly grabbed the pendant on his neck and closed his eyes, then Prussia just vanished in thin air.

" What happened? " asked Lithuania, carrying a tray with medicine. " Mr Russia?! " Lithuania dashed towards Russia.

" Mr Russia! You alright? What happened? Where's Pr- VDR? "

"… " Russia didn't reply Lithuania. He was thinking what just happened.

What on earth is going on… thought Russia.

* * *

 

Austria was wondering if he was overslept. He saw two Prussia and one Germany.

Technically, one Prussia hugging Germany tightly and another Prussia tried to separate them.

" Hello? " asked Austria.

Three of them turned around.

" Did I overslept? "

"N-no, you didn't, " replied Prussia(GDR). " It's just-!"

He was pushed onto the floor by Prussia.

"You alright? " shouted Germany. " What are you doing, brother! "

"He must returned to his own world, West! He doesn't belong to here. He must leave. " said Prussia.

"P, please don't do it, I'm begging you! "cried Prussia (GDR)

" Sorry to interrupt, but can anyone please explain what's going on! " yelled Austria.

Prussia took off the pendant from his neck.

" This happened, " he replied.

* * *

 

" So, " said Austria, sipping his coffee. " In your own knowledge, we are defeated and the Soviet Union established satellite states in the Eastern Europe. "

" Yes, " nodded Prussia (GDR).

" So what did he do to you? " asked Austria. " I mean, what did Russia do to you? "

" He forced me to work for him, and to be his so-called friend. " Prussia (GDR) replied. " And, he… he didn't allow me to see West without his presence. I wasn't allowed to speak with him, too. " He sobbed. He buried his face into his palms and cried, trembling.

" I, I'm sorry. " That's what Austria managed to say. " I shouldn't have asked that. "

" It's, it's not your fault. " sobbed Prussia (GDR). " You, you don't have to a-apologize. "

"And the pendant? " asked Austria.

"A man was arrested for not having any papers and he's a rebel. " said Prussia. "And he confessed that he have this pendant to hide from arrests. He claimed that he didn't own it at the first place. It was given by a dying man, saying that it will make him able to travel to a world where he has a different fate. Then after dozens of time of traveling, he found out that if the same person from two worlds are thinking the same object and one of them has the pendant, they would be swapped. And here we are. "

" But why weren't you two swapped the second you returned? " asked Germany.

" The swap is unidirectional, " replied Prussia. " But the two person must return to their worlds within a day, or there will be a disaster, the order of the two worlds will be destroyed. "

" Can I stay here for an hour? Please? " asked Prussia (GDR), he wiped his tears.

" Sure, " replied Germany." But I am afraid you could only stay here. "

" No, that's fine. Will you stay here? "

" Yes, of course I'll be here, but I need to explain it to my superior. " nodded Germany.

" I'll do the explaining. " said Austria. " The three of you must stay here. "

" Thank you, apologizes for the trouble. " said Germany.

" No, not at all. " shrugged Austria.

Someone knocked the door. " Germany? " asked Germany's superior. " Are you here? "

" Great, no need to find him, " said Austria.

" Yes, I'm here, " replied Germany. " What's the matter? "

" I need to enter to this room, " he said. " I've heard what happened. "

" Come in, " said Germany. He knew he had no choice.

Germany's superior entered. He stared at Prussia (GDR). " Who are you really? " he asked. The four countries sighed.

 

Surprisingly, after the explanation, Germany's superior agreed to let Prussia (GDR) stay for two hours and can even roam around in the Reich's territory with a special passport. But he insisted that Prussia (GDR) must change his uniform and wear the armband. Prussia (GDR) didn't think much and obeyed. The only thing his cared is to see his younger brother.

Germany showed the map to Prussia (GDR) and talked about what happened in the world: how they won the war, how they colonized Moon and Mars, what happened to the East Europe, and other things. Prussia (GDR) looked at the proud look on Germany's face, the smile on his face. He wondered if that's how his West looks like if they had won. And he tore up again.

Germany panicked and quickly changed the subject. Prussia agreed to stay in Berlin while the other two took Prussia (GDR) to the airport.

" But I can only stay for two hours. " said Prussia (GDR), puzzled.

Germany didn't answer him right away, he waved their passports to the counter and the flight attendant looked frightened. He rang someone and quickly a few soldiers came and took them to the plane. Walking past other areas of seats , there's a large room which was with a glass roof , a glass floor, and even a color television. They sat on a luxury leathered chair and the plane soon took off.

" To answer your question not long ago, we're going to Moscow. But no worries, it won't take us for long. It will take only 4 minutes. " said Germany, smiling. He gave back Prussia (GDR) his passport.

"4 minutes?! You must be kidding me, West! " exclaimed Prussia (GDR).

" Why would I? " laughed Germany.

" I guess they don't have commercial rockets there, " said Austria.

" Rockets? " asked Prussia (GDR).

" Yes, they were first invented in the late 40s and used to go to the Moon and the Mars. After some modification, it was used for commercial usage. " replied Austria.

" God… " said Prussia (GDR). " I muss have gone mad. " He lean on his seat.

" Of course not, Brother, it's real. " chuckled Germany. " Where do you want to go after we land? "

" Is the Kremlin still there? " Prussia (GDR) asked.

" No, Kremlin is gone. But there're museums, the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier, monuments and status. We can walk around and have lunch, it's almost noon. " Germany suggested.

" Sure, West, " smiled Prussia (GDR).

" Great, oh, we are near the destination , " Germany looked down.

Prussia (GDR) looked down at the glass floor, there's some large words flashing from his eyes , which he guessed might be some flowers planted on a grass field: " Welcome to Westen Reichskommissariat Russland "

" Westen Reichskommissariat Russland? " said Prussia (GDR). "

"Yeah, we changed the name as the Empire of Japan complained that we do not have control over the eastern part of the former Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic, " replied Germany, taking off his peaked cap and scratching his head.

" So we changed it, in order to have American rebels to be put in trial in Berlin and send them to concentration camps. Adding a single word in exchange of more than 2000 free labor, that's a very minor sacrifice. " he laughed. Austria laughed, too.

Prussia (GDR) stared at the two. He wanted to say it's wrong, but looking at their smile, he decided to shut up and just sit there. He took out his passport and read it. It didn't have any name or information in it, just a paragraph of words: "The holder of this passport shall be regarded as a citizen of the Greater German Reich and have the rights as a citizen of the Greater German Empire. " and a stamp of the national emblem of Greater German Empire.

Germany noticed that Prussia (GDR) was looking at the passport " What's the matter? " he asked.

" This passport is silvery and I never saw silvery passports, " answered Prussia (GDR) . " And it's very thick and heavy. "

" Of course, the cover is made out of an alloy of gold and platinum, " replied Germany. " It's for some important people without any regular passport. It's made to be unique from other passports. It usually don't have any name on it but I guess it's now yours. "

" But I… " said Prussia (GDR) " I, I can't have it, I would be hit and imprisoned for this. "

" For having something expensive and with the emblem? " asked Germany. " …yeah. " nodded Prussia (GDR) .

 _" I'll kill him, "_ grumbled Germany. _**" I'll kill him! "**_ He shouted and hit the handle of the chair. " He has no rights ! "

" West… " said Prussia (GDR). This is not West. He thought. But the smile, the reactions ARE him. Prussia (GDR) was confused.

" You can't just kill a nation, it's impossible. " said Prussia (GDR). " Calm down, West. " He hugged his younger brother's head into his embrace, humming some songs.

Germany looked a bit calmer. " But he could and would fade away. " he leant on Prussia (GDR)'s shoulder. "And I have _all of eternity_ to wait. But before that, he will suffer and beg for mercy. " He looked into Prussia (GDR)'s eyes.

" Attention please, we will be landing in 20 seconds, " it's the announcement.

" Keep your passport during your stay, I'll take it back before you leave and add your information for your next visit. " said Germany. " Please. "

" Alright, " Prussia (GDR) nodded. He put the heavy passport into his pocket, hoping it won't broke the pocket.

The rocket eventually landed.

They're now in Moscow.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, comments and kudos are appreciated! Tell me anything you think, it welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> P.S. I made up a setting is that nations form the same country can share their memory by touching their heads. The dominating nation have the access to all nations s/he controls, for example Germany in Nazi Era can know Russia's memory by touching his head. But Germany's memory can only be read unless he allows someone to. The similar thing goes to nations and their people.


End file.
